Supernova
by IACB
Summary: Luna est un fragment d'étoile échoué sur Terre. Blaise fait tout son possible pour l'aider à rejoindre les cieux à nouveau. UA.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Supernova

 **Pairing :** Blaise Zabini **x** Luna Lovegood

 **Genre :** Supernatural **x** UA

 **Disclaimers :** J to the K to the R

 **Note :** ...comment ça ? Je suis censée...? Rév... révi... révis... moui, bon, je poste juste un tout petit prologue de rien du tout et je retourne aussitôt me noyer sous les bouquins, promis. L'inspiration de base m'est venue de la chanson "Backpack" de Justin Bieber et je vous vois déjà rouler des yeux derrière votre écran – vous avez tord car c'est une sacrée bonne chanson. Sur ce, très bonne lecture à tous ! :) xo.

* * *

Si Blaise avait su tirer correctement dans la balle, rien de tout ceci ne se serait probablement passé.

Ou, plutôt : s'il n'avait pas laissé son emmerdement du samedi soir le noyer jusqu'au cou, cette histoire n'aurait jamais eu lieu. Car c'était s'ennuyer ferme pour la quatrième heure d'affilée qui l'avait poussé à déambuler sans but dans toutes les pièces, tous les couloirs et tous les étages de sa maison. C'était cette errance qui avait conduit ses pas jusqu'au garage. C'était parcourir de long en large la grande salle mal éclairée et encombrée de cartons qui l'avait aidé à dénicher ce petit ballon solitaire, inconnu au bataillons – sans doute avait-il appartenu aux précédents propriétaires de la parcelle. C'était cette découverte qui l'avait convaincu de sortir dehors pour pouvoir s'exercer, le ballon sous le bras. Et c'était ses piètres talents de footballeur qui l'avait fait tirer comme un forcené dans sa trouvaille, expédiant la sphère de cuir si loin qu'elle disparut instantanément de son champs de vision. Il mit près d'une demi-heure à la localiser de nouveau.

La maison de Blaise se situait en périphérie du reste de la ville, plantée au beau milieu de nulle part. Des hectares de champs l'encerclaient, une luxuriante forêt bordant le tout en arrière-fond, et une route Nationale construite à quatre mètres seulement du pas de sa porte entrecoupait le tout. Quelques fois, Blaise contemplait le paysage infiniment statique par la fenêtre de sa chambre et sentait son âme urbaine se débattre et hurler dans sa poitrine. Hurler comme il se retenait de le faire en ce moment même, des tiges de blé lui remontant jusqu'à la taille. Vingt minutes qu'il recherchait cette fichue balle, bon sang, mais où avait-il bien pu l'envoyer ? Dans le pays voisin ? En dehors de l'orbite terrestre ? Savaient-ils même comment manier un ballon de foot, dans l'espace ? Non pas que Blaise soit lui-même un expert en la matière ; le simple fait que sa soirée consiste en une fouille intensive des champs à la recherche de son tir perdu en était la preuve ultime.

Derrière lui, la maison n'était plus qu'un tout petit monticule rectangulaire rendu visible par le seul réverbère allumé du secteur ; celui planté juste sur le trottoir d'en face. Blaise tâta à l'aveuglette ses poches arrières de jean pour y repêcher son portable. A défaut de ne détenir plus qu'une valeur décorative qu'autre chose à présent - trois mois qu'il ne recevait ni textos, ni appels, ni mails : _rien_ – l'appareil allait au moins lui servir de lampe torche pour ce soir. Le faisceau lumineux dirigé en éclaireur devant lui, le jeune homme poursuivit sa quête. Il finit par trouver le ballon cinq minutes plus tard en manquant de trébucher dessus et s'étaler tout du long dans l'étendue de blé, à _ça_ de perdre également son téléphone dans la foulée. Mais ce ne fut ni le plus important, ni le plus impressionnant. Ce ne fut pas là que l'histoire commença – non.

L'histoire commença à l'instant où Blaise se redressa, sa balle perdue dans les bras. Il s'apprêta à tourner des talons et rentrer promptement chez lui pour dévaliser le contenu de son frigo puis le frigo lui-même – cette fouille lui avait ouvert un appétit d'ogre – lorsqu'un phénomène étrange capta soudainement toute son attention. Au loin, cinquante mètres approximativement de là où il se tenait, une lumière scintillait. Elle était toute petite, cette lumière, presque semblable à celle d'une luciole, mais ce fut comme si le simple fait que Blaise ait posé les yeux dessus suffit à la faire grandir. Bientôt, ce qui n'était qu'un minuscule point blanc enfla, enfla, enfla jusqu'à devenir un impressionnant jet lumineux se dressant à la verticale à la manière d'un spot de salle de concert. Petit à petit, un halo commençait à se former tout autour de ce jet, comme une sorte de rempart prenant racine dans les champs pour s'ériger ensuite jusqu'aux cieux, et dansaient sur ce rempart un ballet de couleurs multicolores se fondant les unes aux autres dans une lente oscillation, faisant penser à des teintes d'aurores boréales.

C'était un spectacle magnifique et hors du commun. C'était un spectacle absolument terrifiant. Blaise aurait dû être terrifié. Paralysé. La bouche grande ouverte et les yeux sortis de leurs orbites. Blaise aurait dû courir jusque chez lui, se barricader à quadruple tours et trembler sous sa couette en priant que tout ceci ne soit qu'une hallucination droguée. Mais dans un film d'horreur, Blaise aurait été l'imbécile se rendant tout seul au grenier à trois heures du matin en pensant y avoir entendu un petit rire aigu. Ce qui terrifiait le ¾ de la population terrestre faisait monter en lui de véritables rushs d'adrénaline. Et il mourrait d'envie de voir, de savoir, de toucher. Un beau jour, sa curiosité l'assassinerait.

Et peut-être était-ce aujourd'hui, ce fameux Jour J, car Blaise se dirigeait déjà vers le point de lumière au trot, littéralement hypnotisé par le halo changeant dressé juste en face de lui. Plus il s'approchait, plus les couleurs semblaient s'intensifier et bouger de plus en plus vite, comme si elles parvenaient à sentir sa venue. Et Blaise avançait toujours, incapable de s'arrêter ou ralentir, presque en transe. Il voulait voir. Il voulait savoir. Il voulait _toucher_. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à trois mètres de sa cible et qu'il progressa d'un pas encore, le halo se dissipa soudainement, tel un champ magnétique désactivé à distance. Ne restait plus que la lumière initiale, à présent, mais celle-ci avait sensiblement perdu de son intensité et ne rayonnait que très faiblement, clignotant comme une ampoule à deux doigts de rendre l'âme. Blaise ralentit considérablement sa marche mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Les sourcils froncés, il continua, un pied devant l'autre, le cœur battant. Sa peau tout entière était recouverte de chair de poule, des pieds à la tête, et il ne savait pas si cela était dû à l'excitation de vivre enfin une expérience d'insolite ou à l'anticipation de découvrir la source de cette mystérieuse lumière ou encore à l'impression intangible que chaque nouveau pas le menait vers un gigantesque point de non-retour...

...sans doute les trois en même temps. Car lorsque Blaise découvrit ce qui se trouvait réellement au milieu des champs, il manqua de pousser un cri puis tourner de l'œil.

* * *

 **J'espère que cette mise en bouche vous aura plu ! Merci de l'avoir lu. Je suis déjà en cours d'écriture du prochain chapitre donc il devrait arriver rapidement. Normalement. Si tout se passe bien. Et si je ne meurs pas avant. A la prochaine ;)**

 **xo,**

 **IACB.**


	2. Chapter 2

.

 **~ Ransom x Son Lux ~**

.

La différence entre la mère de Blaise Zabini et la vôtre était qu'en vous voyant débarquer sur le perron de votre maison avec un corps ensanglanté dans les bras, la vôtre allait éclater en sanglots hystériques, convulsions incontrôlables et « Pourquoi ? _Pourquoi_ ? » hurlés à la chaîne dans différentes intonations dramatiques, votre visage pris en sandwich entre ses deux paumes moites et tremblantes. Lorsque Imane Zabini vit son fils apparaître dans le hall d'entrée, elle ne se contenta que d'écarquiller des yeux pendant trois longues secondes, statufiée sur place. Puis elle courut claquer la porte qu'il avait laissé entrouverte derrière lui et entreprit de fermer à la volée fenêtres, rideaux, volets, stores et autres ouvertures donnant une quelconque vue sur l'extérieur. Blaise la regarda sauter d'un point à l'autre du rez-de-chaussée au pas de course tandis que sur ses bras, le corps inanimé qu'il avait trouvé dans les champs gisait toujours, et décida d'attendre patiemment qu'elle termine de sécuriser les lieux pour pouvoir enfin tout lui expliquer correctement. Si une telle situation était un tant soit peu explicable correctement. Quasiment rien n'avait de sens, à ce stade.

« Je ne veux rien savoir pour l'instant. Absolument rien. » l'interrompit Imane à la seconde où il ouvrit la bouche. « Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a vu rentrer ici avec ce corps ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr..? » hésita-t-il en fronçant légèrement des sourcils.

« Sois sûr, Blaise. Sois _très_ sûr. » murmura férocement sa mère, un index verni menaçant pointé dans sa direction. « Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a vu rentrer ici avec ce corps : oui ou non ? »

Blaise fit alors remonter le fil des événements dans son esprit à toute vitesse. Il était sorti une demi-heure plus tôt chercher un stupide ballon de foot dans les kilomètres de blés environnants pour revenir ensuite avec un semblant de cadavre balafré à la place, le tout dans la pénombre d'un début de soirée d'octobre, trois voitures à tout casser passant à toute vitesse sur la route Nationale tracée juste en face de leur maison. A moins qu'un espion soit resté caché dans les bois pour l'épier à l'aide d'une paire de jumelles infrarouges, il y avait très peu de chance que la scène ait eu un quelconque témoin.

« Non. » répondit-il, tentant d'injecter le plus de certitude possible dans son intonation.

« Parfait. » s'exclama Imane. Elle relâcha une respiration soulagée, sa main sur le cœur, pour se mettre aussitôt en route vers le couloir principal. « Suis-moi. » lui ordonna-t-elle.

Blaise repositionna le corps inanimé dans ses bras avec le plus de précaution possible et tenta comme il put d'emboîter le pas énergique de sa mère. Ils longèrent le corridor aux murs nus, enjambèrent les nombreux cartons qu'aucun d'eux n'avait encore eu le courage d'emballer, bifurquèrent à gauche, descendirent les escaliers en bois grinçants et Imane se chargea une nouvelle fois de fermer la porte derrière eux lorsqu'ils atteignirent le sous-sol. Puis de la verrouiller. Puis de s'en assurer en secouant fermement la poignée. Puis de mettre les deux loquets en place. Puis de barricader le tout avec un fauteuil.

Elle appuya ensuite sur l'interrupteur et n'attendit pas que la lumière de l'ampoule solitaire termine d'illuminer progressivement l'antre poussiéreuse pour se remettre à sillonner les lieux. Son regard se posait sur chacune des composantes du joyeux bordel peuplant les lieux avec une focalisation chirurgicale, à la recherche visiblement d'un objet en particulier. Dans tout cela, Blaise restait debout au milieu de la pièce, un peu perdu et l'équilibre légèrement instable. Il entendit sa mère prononcer un petit « Aha ! » victorieux et tirer d'un geste soudain une grande housse en plastique d'au moins trois mètres de longueur qui se trouvait coincée derrière une petite table basse en bois. Elle se redressa ensuite d'un mouvement souple puis, après avoir fait vaguement signe à Blaise de décamper de son chemin, l'étala parfaitement sur le sol.

« Ok. » souffla Imane, prenant quelques secondes pour observer le résultat. Elle claqua deux fois des doigts à l'attention de son fils et désigna ensuite la housse transparente. « Dépose-le ici. »

« La. »

Imane fronça des sourcils, accordant à Blaise un premier regard intrigué par-dessus son épaule.

« Pardon ? »

« La. » répéta Blaise tout en se rapprochant. « C'est une fille. »

Et sur ces indications, il allongea le supposé cadavre sur le parquet protégé lentement, doucement, comme s'il maniait un colis fragile. Sa tâche effectuée, l'afro-britannique vint s'accroupir aux pieds de l'individue, se tenant ainsi côte-à-côte avec sa mère. Et pour la minute qui s'écoula, les deux Zabini analysèrent ce qui se trouvait juste sous leurs yeux, muet et pensif.

C'était une fille. Absolument aucun doute à avoir là-dessus. Sa crinière blond or devait lui tomber à peu près jusqu'à la taille et semblait plus peuplée de nœuds encore qu'une chevelure de poupée laissée à l'abandon. Ses membres étaient petits, frêles. Son épiderme était d'une pâleur telle que ses veines bleutées s'observaient à l'œil nu. Blaise l'avait partiellement enveloppé de son blouson pour cacher sa nudité. Et il y avait du sang partout, à l'état liquide ou déjà coagulé, provenant des multiples plaies, blessures et hématomes qui meurtrissaient sa peau translucide.

Imane prit une très grande inspiration nasale.

« Rassure-moi, Blaise… » commença-t-elle, la mâchoire serrée.

« Non. » répondit instantanément le brun, une grimace horrifiée sur le visage. « Bien sûr que non, maman. Comment est-ce que… comment tu… _non_ ! »

« Oh, excuse-moi de ne poser qu'une question légitime. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si tu ne venais pas tout juste de rentrer à la maison avec le corps d'une fille ensanglantée, nue et décédée dans les bras. » cingla en retour Imane, son regard plus aiguisé encore qu'une pointe de poignard. « Excuse-moi, vraiment. Ce n'est pas _du tout_ justifié. »

« En tout cas, ça me fait très chaud au cœur d'apprendre que ma propre mère est capable de me penser comme un potentiel candidat au statut d'agresseur. » siffla Blaise.

« J'ai pensé beaucoup de choses à propos de beaucoup de personnes tout au long de ma vie. Tu veux savoir là où ça m'a menée ? » répliqua sa mère, totalement glaciale à présent.

 _Ici_ , continua pour elle Blaise, ses yeux obstinément fixés sur le visage caché de la jeune femme allongée devant eux. _Dans cette fichue maison abandonné en pleine campagne, construite en pleine terre d'exil_. Il fut suffisamment intelligent pour garder sa réponse sagement cadenassée dans sa tête, cependant. L'un comme l'autre savaient les tenants et aboutissants de leur misère actuelle ; nul besoin de retourner une énième fois le couteau dans une plaie encore béante.

« Elle n'est pas décédée. » reprit-il la parole quelques instants plus tard, parlant presque dans sa barbe.

Ils furent néanmoins suffisamment audibles pour que Imane laisse échapper un ricanement sec et fataliste à leur simple entente.

« Je la sens refroidir d'ici. » réfuta-t-elle, plaçant sa paume juste au-dessus de la cheville de la blonde pour évaluer sa température corporelle à distance. « Elle est morte. Tu peux être fier de nous as rapporté un joli cadavre à domicile, mon chéri. »

« Non. » soutint fermement Blaise. « Sa peau est froide parce qu'elle est restée allongée dehors sans aucun vêtement sur le dos pendant Dieu-sait-combien d'heures, mais elle n'est pas morte. » Il approcha sa main vers le bras de la jeune fille pour cueillir son poignet et aviser par lui-même. « J'ai senti un pouls, tout à l'heure. »

« Ne la touche surtout pas, espèce d'imbécile ! » hurla soudainement sa mère en lui griffant presque le dos de la main, l'empêchant de faire un seul geste de plus. « Ne touche à _rien_! Tu as déjà laissé assez d'empreintes digitales sur elle rien qu'en la transportant jusqu'ici ! Sans parler de ton fichu blouson, bon sang, mais quelle folie t'a pris de la recouvrir avec ? Pourquoi ne pas appeler la police et te déclarer coupable sur-le-champ, pendant qu'on y est ? C'est comme si tu voulais délibérément que les forces de l'ordre remonte jusqu'à toi les yeux fermés ! »

« Je n'allais quand même pas la laisser dévêtue avant de l'emmener chez nous ! » se défendit Blaise.

« Mais _pourquoi_ l'as-tu même emmenée chez nous ? ! » aboya Imane, ses bras secoués en l'air dans une gestuelle d'incrédulité pure. « Pour quelles raisons ? A quel moment t'es-tu dit : "tiens ! Ce serait sans doute une bonne idée si je ramassais un petit macchabée à la maison ce soir ! Ma mère en serait très heureuse" ? Comment as-tu pu envisager une seule seconde que ce serait une bonne idée, Blaise ? Pourquoi t'es-tu senti investi de la mission d'ajouter encore une couche de problèmes à la montagne d'emmerdes que nous nous trimballons déjà au quotidien ? Comme si nous n'accumulions pas assez de soucis comme ça ces derniers temps ! Quel est ce besoin masochiste de toujours vouloir tout compliquer sur ton passage ? »

Blaise se massa les tempes, tiraillé mentalement de tous côtés, son esprit à deux petits doigts seulement de l'implosion. Était-il encore trop tard pour dresser son Joker et rembobiner le temps ? Une heure plus tôt, par exemple, lorsqu'il mourrait tranquillement d'ennui dans sa chambre, à l'étage. Tout était parfait, une heure plus tôt. Ou encore une année et demi plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait encore un semblant de famille unie et des amis sur qui compter. Tout devait _toujours_ tourner au vinaigre d'une seconde à l'autre dans sa vie ; pourquoi ? Quel mal avait-il commis tout au long de ses dix-neuf années d'existence pour que le karma soit une telle garce envers lui ?

« Je voulais juste… » commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter, un soupir faible aux lèvres. « Je n'allais pas la laisser comme ça, maman, ok ? Je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça. » termina-t-il.

« Bien sûr que si, tu le pouvais. Mais il faut toujours que tu joues au bon samaritain aux mauvais moments, hein ? C'est une véritable manie, chez toi. »

Blaise ne se contenta que de hausser des épaules, les paupières toujours closes, son cerveau toujours en surchauffe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si elle était _réellement_ morte ? » continua encore Imane à côté de lui. « Mmh ? Si tu n'avais trouvé aucun pouls, aucun souffle, aucun rythme cardiaque – rien. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait, Blaise ? »

Le brun haussa simplement des épaules, las.

« Je sais pas. »

« Eh bien moi, je le sais. » embraya sa mère. « Tu aurais aussitôt pris la fuite en courant mais tes traces de doigts, elles, seraient restées. Et en moins de 48h, tu te serais retrouvé coffré puis condamné à croupir le ¾ de ton existence derrière les barreaux pour un crime dont tu n'as même pas été le coupable. 'Un deuxième Zabini en taule, ça devient presque une mode' ; voilà ce qu'ils diront, en ville. Comme si on ne dénigrait pas suffisamment notre nom comme ça. »

Cette fois-ci, Blaise ramena ses jambes contre son torse et enroula ses bras tout autour, se recroquevillant en position fœtale. Il reposa son front contre ses rotules et se bascula d'avant en arrière, ses épaules affaissée, la moue abattue. La boule douloureuse coinçant dans sa gorge lui coupait presque la respiration.

« Je n'ai pas réfléchi à tout ça. » finit-il par admettre dans un murmure, ses lèvres collées au tissu délavé de son jean.

« Toi comme moi ne détenons plus le luxe de ne pas réfléchir à tous les scénarios possibles et imaginables avant de prendre une quelconque décision. Tu es censé le savoir. »

« Je le sais. »

« Eh bien il serait grand temps que tu le prouves, dans ce cas. » rétorqua Imane.

Blaise se balança quelques secondes encore, machinalement, nerveusement, avant de se mettre soudain à l'arrêt. D'un seul coup. Du fin fond de ses entrailles émergea un grognement de frustration pure.

« J'ai merdé. Ok. D'accord. Mais ce qui est fait est fait. » déclara-t-il, sa nuque toujours courbée. « Tu peux passer le restant de la soirée à m'engueuler – et je le mériterais sur bien des points – mais ce serait plus de la perte de temps qu'autre chose et le temps est la dernière chose que nous possédons. Il s'agit maintenant de trouver une solution à cette situation, pas de se disputer sur les causes. J'ai merdé, maman, et j'en suis profondément désolé, mais il est impossible de faire machine arrière à présent. » Il releva enfin la tête pour fixer sa mère droit dans les yeux, son regard reflétant la défiance mais aussi l'accent légèrement suppliant qui teintait son discours. « Donc quel est le plan, maintenant ? »

« Le plan ? » répéta Imane, ses sourcils se arquant au ralentis.

Blaise hocha la tête, ses cuisses toujours encerclées de ses avant-bras, se sentant comme un petit enfant dans l'attente d'une parole adulte réconfortante. Sa mère avait _toujours_ un plan. Ce n'était jamais un plan très conventionnel, il était même assez souvent illégal, l'illustration même du proverbe "La fin justifie les moyens", mais il ne faillissait jamais. C'est pourquoi Blaise sentit une panique réelle et nouvelle monter en lui lorsque sa mère lui répondit, l'air sincèrement dépassée :

« Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée. »

 **ϟ**

 **ϟ**

« Attends. » Imane colla sa coupe en verre à son front, laissant le breuvage écarlate contenu dans le récipient calmer partiellement ses nerfs à vif. « Répète-moi tout ce que tu viens de me raconter mais _sans_ me prendre pour une idiote, cette fois-ci. »

Blaise se prit la tête entre mes mains, épuisé. Ils étaient installés dans la cuisine depuis une demi-heure, sa mère appuyée contre l'évier et son fils assis à table, à deux doigts seulement de plonger sa figure entre ses bras.

« Je ne te prends pas pour une idiote. »

« Entièrement vrai. Tu ne me prends pas pour une idiote ; tu me prends plutôt pour la toute dernière des demeurées. » ricana-t-elle, hystérique. « Une lumière qui… qui tombe du ciel ? Pour éclairer directement les champs ? En plein Godric's Hollow ? Et à deux pas seulement de notre maison, qui plus est ? Mon Dieu, tu en as, de l'imagination. Quand débarquent les sept nains et Marraine La Bonne Fée dans ton histoire ? A quel moment intervient la soucoupe volante et les martiens tout droit venus de Saturne ? »

Et là, Blaise plongea réellement sa tête entre ses bras. Il en avait tout simplement marre de s'expliquer et se battre. A côté de lui, sa mère s'esclaffait d'un rire sec et amer avant de reprendre ensuite, sa coupe vissée à ses lèvres :

« Ponds-nous un best-seller un de ces quatre, que ça nous sorte enfin de notre misère. »

« Maman, pour la quatrième fois : je ne raconte _pas_ de conneries. » répéta Blaise, les dents serrées. « Tout ce que j'ai fait, tout ce que j'ai vu ; je te l'ai dit. Je n'invente absolument rien. »

Imane siffla d'une traite son fond de son vin et déposa le verre dans l'évier vide d'un geste brusque. Elle contourna ensuite la table pour se tenir juste à côté de son fils.

« Relève la tête. » lui ordonna-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

Blaise poussa un très long soupir proche du gémissement torturé mais se résigna à obtempérer, posant un regard des plus blasés sur sa mère. Imane s'accroupit alors à droite de sa chaise et emprisonna le menton de son fils dans sa main.

« Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi la vérité. » articula-t-elle lentement.

« Je t'ai déjà dit la vérité. » répondit le étudiant sans abaisser ni détourner des yeux. « J'ai trouvé cette fille dans les champs, juste derrière la maison, et elle était éclairée d'une lumière qui tombait directement du ciel. »

Blaise sentit alors l'emprise de sa mère se resserrer un peu plus sur son menton et elle se rapprocha encore un peu plus de lui, ses sourcils fins froncés.

« Dis. Moi. La. Vérité. » exigea-t-elle une seconde fois d'une voix basse et sévère.

« Je te dis la vérité, maman. » soutint Blaise, impuissant – que pouvait-il dire d'autre ?

Les longs ongles d'Imane pouvait quasiment faire des trous dans son épiderme tant ses doigts étaient contractés sur sa mâchoire.

« Si tu as fait quelque chose... »

« Mais puisque je te répète que je n'ai rien fait ! » s'exclama-t-il, levant ses paumes en l'air. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne.. »

« Si tu as fait quelque chose, Blaise » reprit-elle avec plus de fermeté encore. « dis-le moi tout de suite et maintenant. Plus vite tu me l'auras avoué, plus vite je trouverai une solution pour nous sortir tous les deux de là. »

Blaise ferma les yeux, littéralement à bout. Il abaissa la tête, vaincu. La main de sa mère se fit alors moins crispée, un peu plus douce. Son pouce caressa circulairement sa joue.

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, mon chéri. » chuchota-t-elle. « _Tout._ »

« Maman. »

« Oui, mon amour ? »

Blaise prit une grande inspiration puis rouvrit ses paupières pour croiser à nouveau le regard de sa mère.

« En dix-neuf ans d'existence, cite-moi une seule occasion où je t'ai menti. »

La bouche d'Imane s'entrouvrit pour former une réponse qui tarda à arriver. Qui ne vint finalement jamais. Parce que Blaise était capable de mentir à tout le monde, sauf à sa propre mère.

« Une seule occasion. » insista-il encore.

Imane pressa ses lèvres entre elles et se redressa, son bras retombant mollement le long de sa taille.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne choisis pas de me croire ? Juste pour cette fois ? »

« Parce que... » commença Imane et ne pas trouver ses mots lui arracha un grognement de frustration. « Parce que ! Ce n'est pas vraisemblable. Rien de tout ceci n'est plausible ou... ou... ce n'est pas réel ! Ce ne peut pas être réel. Ça n'a aucun sens. C'est _absurde_. »

« Et pourtant, c'est ce qui s'est passé. »

Imane fit les cent pas dans la cuisine, se passant la main sur la figure, marmonnant à nouveau des paroles inintelligibles, piquant au passage la bouteille de Merlot abandonnée sur plan de travail pour s'en resservir d'une main tremblante, renversant presque l'intégralité du liquide pourpre sur le carrelage. Elle siffla l'intégralité de sa coupe en cristal d'une seule gorgée fluide et manqua de briser le verre en le faisant atterrir une nouvelle fois dans le lavabo avec fracas.

« Est-ce que tu te drogues ? » aboya-t-elle en pointant un index accusateur dans sa direction.

Blaise cligna trois fois des paupières, les yeux écarquillés.

« Quoi ? »

« Est-ce que tu prends de la drogue ? Ma question est très simple. La réponse devraitl'être également. » siffla Imane.

« Ça dépend : est-ce que l'héroïne peut être véritablement considérée comme une drogue ? » rétorqua-t-il.

Imane plissa des yeux.

« Une inconnue à la peau couverte d'entailles se trouve allongée en ce moment même dans le sous-sol de cette fichue maison, totalement inconsciente. Est-ce que tu penses réellement que le moment est propice pour jouer au clown de service ? »

Blaise dodelina de la tête – et lui qui avait simplement voulu détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Ses efforts n'étaient jamais appréciés à leur juste valeur.

« Non. » répondit-il enfin. « Aucune substance illégale ne coule dans mes veines. »

« Tu fumais, avant, et pas des substances licites. »

« " _Avant_ " étant le mot-clé de cette phrase. » précisa Blaise, son index levé. « Je ne fumais que lorsque je traînais avec Draco. »

« Et maintenant ? Est-ce que tu fumes encore ? » insista sa mère.

« Est-ce que tu vois Draco à proximité ? » l'interrogea-t-il, rhétorique.

Imane plissa du front, suspicieuse.

« Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu n'es pas actuellement en train de me mentir ? »

Blaise ne se contenta que d'arquer un de ses sourcils, l'air de dire « ...vraiment ? » et ce fut au tour de sa mère de dodeliner de la tête puis fondre à nouveau sur sa bouteille de vin abandonnée. Elle se resservit un troisième verre et prit cette fois-ci tout son temps, hypnotisée par la cascade vermeille qui s'échappait du goulot pour remplir petit à petit le récipient transparent en de très légers clapotis. Mais une fois son verre plein, la trentenaire ne le porta pas immédiatement à sa bouche et ne se contenta que de le contempler, comme perdue dans de profondes réflexions. Ses paupières cillaient à peine.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle redresse soudain la tête, l'air déterminée.

« J'ai un plan. »

 **ϟ**

 **ϟ**

Blaise fit tournoyer sa chevalière autour de sa phalange d'un mouvement circulaire et machinal du pouce, ses yeux ne quittant pas la vitre de sa portière. Il n'y avait absolument rien à observer, dehors. La nuit était noire d'encre et les cieux, dépourvus d'astres. Les arbres bordant la route qu'ils traversaient se dressaient comme une interminable barrière sombre séparant le monde urbain goudronné de la flore sauvage. Les pleins phares aveuglants de la Mazda des Zabini étaient la seule anomalie lumineuse dans ce tableau obscur.

« Tu as quelque chose à dire. »

A l'entente de la voix de sa mère, Blaise faillit sursauter sur son siège et ravala de justesse un juron. En une demi-heure de trajet, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient pris une seule fois la parole.

« Non. » nia-t-il.

« A d'autres. J'entends les rouages de ton cerveau grincer jusqu'ici. »

Pour toute réponse, Blaise préféra s'enfoncer dans le silence. Tournant la tête vers la fenêtre, il en revint à sa contemplation du paysage plongé dans la pénombre, ses poings serrés sur ses cuisses.

« Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le. » persistait Imane à côté de lui.

Ce n'était que le début ; elle ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas eu de réponse. Pousser les gens à bout était chez elle un talent de naissance. Le jeune homme prit une longue inspiration qu'il expira graduellement, ses yeux clos, un agacement progressif montant en lui.

« Je ne suis pas convaincu par ton plan. » finit-il par admettre, car c'était en effet ce qu'il se retenait de dire depuis plus d'une heure et il ignorait comment sa mère parvenait toujours à flairer ce genre de choses chez lui.

La brune dodelina de la tête, son roulement d'yeux signifiant très certainement : _J'en étais sûre_.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il ne rime à rien. » lâcha Blaise du tac au tac.

« Et qu'est-ce qui, je te prie, ne rime à rien dans ce plan ? » siffla sa mère tandis que son pied appuyait férocement sur la pédale d'accélérateur.

« Je n'ai pas sauvé une personne du dehors pour qu'on aille l'abandonner au fin fond des bois moins de trois heures plus tard. Ça n'a aucun sens. »

« _Rien_ n'a de sens en ce moment, au cas où cet infime détail t'aurait échappé. » répliqua Imane.

« On pourrait au moins la laisser dans un hôpital ou... ou, je sais pas, dans un centre. Un refuge. N'importe quel endroit de ce type. » suggéra néanmoins Blaise. « Tu as vu les bleus qu'elle a sur le corps ? Elle a besoin d'être prise en charge médicalement le plus rapidement possible. Elle a besoin de soins. Elle a besoin d'une infirmière, d'un bandage, peut-être même d'une opération chirurgicale. Qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'elle ne couve pas une commotion cérébrale ? On ne peut pas la délaisser sur le coin de la route comme un meuble usé. »

« Ce qui n'est pas du tout ce que nous nous apprêtons à faire. M'as-tu même écouté, tout à l'heure, lorsque je t'ai tout expliqué ? Et pourtant, j'ai tâché de m'y prendre lentement, d'y aller étapes par étapes. »

« On la laisse dans les bois, on appelle la police à l'aide d'un portable jetable, on leur indique sa localisation exacte, on raccroche aussitôt après, on s'en va sur-le-champs et on détruit le portable jetable sur le chemin du retour. » répéta Blaise d'une voix monotone et robotique. « Et si une personne malintentionnée débarque sur les lieux avant que les forces de l'ordre n'arrivent, si un tueur en série, un agresseur ou même un groupe d'étudiants ivres et stupides la découvrent et décident d'en faire leur quatre-heure, eh bien ce sera tant pis pour elle. Et pour nous aussi, par la même occasion. »

« Ok. » souffla Imane. « Tu veux la déposer dans un hôpital ? »

« C'est ce que je dis et répète depuis cinq minutes, maman. »

« Très bien. »

Les sourcils de Blaise se arquèrent de surprise et il tourna très lentement la tête vers sa mère, éberlué. Jamais auparavant il ne l'avait vu capituler aussi rapidement.

« Tu… acceptes de l'y déposer ? »

« Sans problèmes. La clinique Ste Mangouste se trouve à un quart d'heure seulement d'ici, n'est-ce pas ? Autant l'y emmener, dans ce cas. » opta Imane.

Toujours frappé d'incrédulité, Blaise la regarda avec de grands yeux écarquillés détacher l'une de ses mains du volant pour tapoter une nouvelle destination sur l'écran tactile du GPS et appuyer ensuite sur une flèche verte graphique.

« Une toute petite question curieuse, cependant. » ajouta-t-elle lorsque ses dix doigts furent à nouveau stabilisés autour du volant. « Lorsque tu débarqueras en furie dans le hall de Ste Mangouste avec dans les bras une femme inconsciente, nue, lynchée par on-ne-sait-qui et d'on-ne-sait-quelle-manière, quelle défense plaideras-tu à la barre du tribunal correctionnel une fois que le personnel médical aura appelé de toute urgence les forces de l'ordre ? Dois-je déjà piocher dans le compte d'épargne familial pour payer les honoraires exorbitants que te facturera ton futur avocat ? Et encore, ce n'est pas ce qui garantira son efficacité, donc j'espère que tu aimes la purée de pommes de terre. Ils en servent six jours sur sept en prison, paraît-il. »

Evidemment. _Evidemment_. Blaise aurait dû s'en douter. Comment avait-il pu être aussi naïf ? Sa mère ne capitulait jamais aussi facilement. Elle ne capitulait jamais ; tout court.

« Pour l'amour du ciel : _pourquoi_ vois-tu constamment le mal partout, Maman ? » gémit-il, purement et simplement excédé, ses deux paumes recouvrant sa figure. « Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas pour une fois envisager le simple fait que tout puisse bien se dérouler ? L'optimiste est-il un concept aussi abstrait, pour toi ? Je peux très bien expliquer à l'accueil de Ste Mangouste que cette inconnue se trouvait sur mon chemin, abandonnée, que je l'ai trouvé dans cet état et que cela a justement été la raison pour laquelle je me suis aussitôt dépêché de l'emmener jusqu'à eux afin qu'ils puissent lui administrer les soins nécessaires dans les plus brefs délais. C'est le comportement que toute personne censée aurait, dans ce genre de situation. Pour quelle raison absurde et grotesque ne me croiraient-ils pas ? »

« Pour quelle rais... Blaise. » l'interpella sa mère d'une intonation soudainement calme. Très calme. « Quel est ton nom de famille ? »

L'afro-britannique cligna trois fois des yeux, partiellement dérouté.

« Hein ? »

« Ton nom. » insista Imane. « Quel est-il ? »

« Zabini ? » prononça-t-il très lentement, ignorant toujours là où elle voulait en venir.

« La voici, ta raison. »

Et Blaise haïssait le fait que sa mère ait toujours le dernier mot. Il avait beau se battre et se débattre, elle trouvait toujours la réplique parfaite qui lui clouerait le bec de manière indiscutable. Dans un soupir résigné, l'étudiant se laissa aller contre son fauteuil avec mollesse, son regard vitreux posé sur la route sombre et déserte qui se déroulait à l'infini devant eux.

« C'est absurde. » ne put-il s'empêcher de marmonner. « Totalement absurde. »

Ce qui décrocha à sa mère un claquement de langue sonore.

« Tu as une autre solution à proposer, peut-être ? Une soudaine idée de génie à projeter sur Powerpoint ? Parce que si c'est le cas, Blaise, je t'en prie : fais-la partager ! Je suis toute ouïe. La voiture entière est toute ouïe. Même le cadavre qui croupit dans le fichu coffre de cette voiture doit être en train retenir son souffle d'anticipation. Dis-nous tout. »

Elle fit rouler ses doigts contre le cuir rugueux du volant, le "tac-tac-tac" de ses longs ongles pourpres plus régulier et pressant que le bruit de l'aiguille des secondes d'une horloge. A côté d'elle, Blaise s'était muré dans un silence protestataire, les bras croisés par-dessus sa poitrine et les traits faciaux d'une neutralité froide.

« Bien ce que je pensais. » conclut narquoisement Imane après qu'une longue minute se soit écoulée sans qu'une seule proposition n'ait été énoncée. « Alors à moins que le Saint Esprit lui-même ne descende sur cette voiture pour te chuchoter un plan du tonnerre dans le creux de l'oreille, on s'en tiendra bien gentiment au mien, si tu le veux bien. » Elle se retourna pour la première fois vers son fils, la lumière des phares réfléchie contre la vitre du pare-brise éclairant superbement ses iris vert-noisette. « Dois-je te rappeler qui exactement nous a fichu dans ce beau pétrin, pour commencer ? Je ne fais que réparer tes gaffes. »

Le reste du trajet se déroula dans une atmosphère de tension pure qui ne se dissipa pas lorsque le moteur fut coupé. Ni lorsque la voiture fut garée le long d'une allée étroite menant vers les tréfonds de la forêt de Northen Oaks. Imane ouvrit le coffre d'un geste énergique et Blaise cueillit le corps qui s'y trouvait, soigneusement enveloppé dans une housse noire en toile. Il n'était plus aussi froid qu'avant, le peu de temps passé dans le sous-sol de leur maison ayant apparemment suffit à lui insuffler un peu de vie. Blaise raffermit sa prise sur la housse tandis qu'en face de lui, sa mère sortait les clés pour verrouiller le véhicule à distance. Elle tâta ensuite son manteau d'une gestuelle frénétique, tapotant une poche puis l'autre tout en marmonnant des paroles inintelligibles d'un air impatienté. Blaise mit trente secondes pour deviner ce qu'elle cherchait.

« J'ai une lampe torche. » lui fit-il savoir.

Imane releva si brusquement la tête vers lui qu'il eut peur qu'elle se provoque un torticolis.

« Où ça ? »

« Dans mon portable. » Il désigna comme il put son blouson noir, modèle de sobriété face au vison en fourrure blanche qu'avait enfilé sa mère avant de sortir, et ajouta : « Poche de gauche. »

Imane plongea sa main à l'endroit indiqué et fit très attention à y extirper le téléphone sans toucher le corps que tenait Blaise. Dieu-seul-sut ce qu'elle trafiqua ensuite pendant deux longues minutes et trente éternelles secondes, ses yeux rivés sur l'écran et son front plissé de frustration, mais le rayon de lumière tant attendu finit enfin par apparaître à l'arrière de l'appareil et ce fut l'essentiel. Guidés par la torche, les deux Zabini commencèrent à cheminer droit devant eux, longeant tout d'abord le chemin caillouteux au bout duquel se trouvait toujours garée leur voiture pour s'aventurer progressivement au cœur de la forêt. Ils marchèrent entre troncs d'arbres vertigineux et racines d'orties pendant plus de cinq minutes, le bruissement des feuilles secoués par la brise nocturne et le craquèlement des branches sèches sous leurs semelles comme seuls accompagnement sonore. Occasionnellement, d'autres petits bruits non identifiées se manifestaient et Blaise devait prendre sérieusement sur lui pour ne pas se retourner en toute hâte, préférant plutôt se rassurer mentalement coûte que coûte. _Ce n'est qu'un animal sauvage. Ce n'est qu'une feuille morte. Ce n'est que le vent. Ce n'est qu'un fantôme._

« Stop. »

Imane s'arrêta et son fils aussi. Devant eux, le faisceau de lumière éclairait un grand hêtre à l'écorce tachetée.

« Ici ? » demanda-t-il, veillant à garder une voix assez basse.

Malgré la pénombre, Blaise parvint à distinguer le hochement de tête positif de sa mère. Il poussa alors un dernier soupir - ce plan était mauvais, mauvais, _mauvais_ , il le sentait - il se résigna à obtempérer. Se courbant vers l'avant, il déposa précautionneusement la jeune fille qu'il tenait sur le parterre de feuilles mortes et terre battue.

« Doucement, doucement. Fais bien attention. » ne cessait de le coacher sa mère. « Tiens bien sa tête, surtout. Et évite les épines et branches pointues. Il ne faut surtout pas que tu te blesses ni qu'une seule goutte de sang ne tombe à terre. Ce serait ton pass VIP pour les barreaux, sinon. »

Au bout de la seizième recommandation en l'espace de quarante petites secondes, Blaise finit par se retourner vers Imane, dardant sur elle un regard irrité.

« Et comment veux-tu que je fasse les choses correctement quoi que ce soit si tu n'éclaires même pas le périmètre ? »

« Écoute : on fait avec ce qu'on a. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si la luminosité de ton appareil n'est pas extraordinaire. » répliqua Imane avant de pointer son index en direction d'un point derrière lui. « Assieds-la contre le tronc. »

Blaise se retourna vers l'arbre en question puis fronça des sourcils.

« Je croyais qu'on devait l'allonger sur le sol.. ? » se souvint-il.

« C'est meilleur de cette façon. Si elle est assise, la police la repérera beaucoup plus fa... »

« Qui va là ? » gronda soudain une voix masculine.

Le coeur de Blaise explosa dans sa poitrine. Au même instant, un faisceau de lumière seize fois plus puissant encore que celui de son portable fut braqué droit sur eux. Pris de frayeur, le brun recula d'un bond et s'apprêta à réitérer avant que la main de Imane enroulée autour de son poignet ne l'arrête. Et elle serrait fort. _Très_ fort.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » reprit la voix tandis que le rayon de lumière les scannait consécutivement des pieds à la tête. « Et qu'est-ce que v... _oh mon Dieu_. »

La torche venait de s'arrêter droit sur le colis en toile que portait toujours Blaise. Et rien qu'à la forme de l'objet, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour parvenir à deviner ce qu'il contenait.

« Lâche ça tout de suite ! » beugla l'homme, hystérique. « Et ne bouge plus ! »

« Monsieur, je peux tout vous... » intervint alors Imane d'une intonation plaintive.

« Ferme-la ! Et ne bouge pas d'un geste, toi aussi ! » lui ordonna-t-il, aveuglant consécutivement la mère et le fils. « Les mains sur la tête, vous deux ! »

C'était bel et bien l'embout d'un fusil de chasse qui se trouvait pointé droit sur eux. A force de plissements d'yeux et froncements de sourcils, Blaise réussit à en distinguer un peu plus, ses bras toujours levés en l'air. L'homme était d'une stature imposante mais d'une musculature raisonnable. Il avait des bottes en cuir maculée de boue et portait une veste en jean et peau de mouton. Et il avait un fusil de chasse pointé droit sur eux.

« Centrale ? » aboya-t-il, parlant vraisemblablement dans son talkie-walkie. « Je suis en… comment ? Passez-moi le poste de centrale immédiatement – code rouge ! J'ai actuellement deux meurtriers juste en face de moi. »

 _Meurtriers._ Blaise laissa le terme gifler de plein fouet son esprit et descendre jusque dans son estomac avec une désagréable lenteur. Il sentit également sa mère avancer d'un pas à côté de lui et pria : non, non, _non_.

« Attendez, Mons... » tenta-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

« FERME. LA. » hurla le garde en agitant dangereusement son fusil et à partir de là, le rythme cardiaque de Blaise devint tout simplement frénétique. « Oui, allô ? Allô ? Ici le garde-forestier du secteur C. Est-ce que vous me recevez ? » demanda-t-il. Une voix inintelligible de loin lui répondit et il reprit en articulant parfaitement : « Je viens de surprendre deux individus sur le point d'enterrer un cadavre dans le Sud-Ouest de la Forêt de Northern Oaks ! Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? »

Il attendit et Blaise attendit aussi avec lui et Imane attendit également avec lui et le silence était tout bonnement insoutenable et le mot _"meurtriers"_ rugissait toujours dans la boîte crânienne de Blaise et il était sincèrement à deux petits doigts de vomir sa terreur sur ses baskets. Sa mère ne devait pas avoir la même définition d'instinct de survie que lui, apparemment, car elle marcha en direction du garde-forestier, s'avançant cette fois-ci de deux pas.

« Maman. » murmura Blaise en lui attrapant le bras à son tour, désespéré. « Maman, s'il-te-plaît. »

Un seul mouvement gracieux du poignet suffit à Imane pour se soustraire de l'étreinte de son fils et elle lui lança un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule avant de continuer à avancer. Trois pas. Blaise allait sérieusement régurgiter ses tripes dans les secondes qui suivaient.

« Hey. Hey ! Toi ! » l'interpella le garde-forestier lorsqu'il releva la tête de son appareil. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Les mains derrière la tête et pas un pas de plus ! »

Imane avança encore. Blaise en avait les mains qui tremblaient. Elle ôta lentement son manteau et le fit glisser le long de ses bras, de son dos, et hop ! Il chuta à terre. A ce stade, les genoux de Blaise n'avait presque plus la force de supporter son corps.

« T'entends ce que je t'ai dit ? ! » cracha le gardien.

Imane marcha encore vers lui. Un, deux, trois, quatre pas. Le fusil se trouvait à quelques centimètres seulement de sa poitrine, à présent.

« Avance encore et je te descends. » siffla le garde-forestier, tâtant toujours son talkie-walkie en l'attente d'une réponse.

Imane déchira son chemiser, les boutons nacrés volant un peu partout autour d'elle pour terminer éparpillés sur le sol. Si Blaise n'avait pas été pas en proie à une crise de panique imminente, il aurait ri de la façon dont les yeux du garde s'arrondirent, prêts à sauter de leurs orbites.

« Mais... qu'est-ce que... » bégayait-il.

Sachant déjà jusqu'où tout ceci allait mener, Blaise préféra clore ses paupières et tenter de stabiliser sa respiration. Il pouvait cependant deviner ce qui se tramait juste sous son nez rien qu'à la manière dont le discours du garde se décousait, de plus en plus incohérent.

« C'est... » commença-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que tu... qu'est-ce que vous... » bredouilla-t-il. « Centrale ? » tenta-t-il à nouveau. « Centrale, ici le garde-forestier de... » Il se racla maladroitement la gorge. « Ici le, hum... » recommença-t-il. « Centrale, je suis tombé sur... » essaya-t-il une dernière fois avant de capituler : « Bon sang. »

Blaise compta alors dans sa tête. Lentement.

Un.

Deux.

Trois.

Quatre.

Cin-

« COURS JUSQU'À LA VOITURE ! PRENDS MON MANTEAU ! EMPORTE LE CORPS AVEC TOI ! »

L'adrénaline pour seul maître, Blaise fonça à la seconde même où ses ordres furent prononcés. Il balança sans cérémonie le sac en toile sur une épaule, attrapa de justesse le manteau blanc couvert de terre et courut, courut, courut. Courut en direction de nulle part. Courut jusqu'à ce que son souffle lui manque. Jusqu'à ce que ses poumons brûlent et que ses pieds implorent sa pitié.

Tomber sur le sentier de départ à la seconde où il quitta la forêt fut un véritable miracle. La Mazda toujours garée tout au bout du chemin, Blaise rassembla ses dernières forces pour y piquer un sprint.

« Les clés, les clés, les putains de clés. » murmura-t-il, son coeur battant toujours la chamade, ses mains moites fouillant son blouson, son jean avant de se rappeler soudain : les poches du vison de sa mère.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de rouvrir le coffre pour y reloger le corps ; le siège arrière fut une alternative plus rapide. Regagnant les places avant, Blaise s'installa sur le fauteuil conducteur et rapprocha la voiture des bois pour que sa mère puisse y grimper plus facilement. Il alluma également les phares avant de les éteindre dix secondes plus tard, de peur que le garde-forestier ne puisse le repérer.

Et maintenant, il fallait attendre.

Si Blaise avait senti la bile toquer à la porte de ses lèvres fermées tout à l'heure, dans la forêt, il ne savait pas comment caractériser le carnage qui se déroulait en ce moment même à l'intérieur de lui. Il avait chaud et froid, il avait envie de pleurer puis de rugir, il ne tenait plus en place mais était tout simplement paralysé, et il voulait que sa mère revienne. Il voulait qu'elle réapparaisse. Il voulait fermer les yeux, compter à nouveau jusqu'à dix et la voir sortir des bois, saine et sauve. Ce n'était pas-

 _PAN !_

Coup de feu.

« Non. » souffla Blaise. « Non, non, non, non, non, non. » psalmodia-t-il en s'extirpant de la voiture, le pas titubant. « Maman ! Maman ! » l'appela-t-il et il hurlait littéralement en pleine nuit mais il n'en avait strictement rien à foutre. Il voulait juste que sa mère revienne. « Maman ! » cria-t-il encore, les yeux embués de larmes.

Et comme une apparition hallucinatoire, Imane se matérialisa sous ses yeux. Elle marchait d'un pas tranquille dans l'allée qu'avait précédemment emprunté son fils, simplement vêtue d'un soutien-gorge en satin grenat, du jean et des bottines à talons qu'elle avait enfilé en quittant la maison. Ses cheveux noir jais étaient totalement décoiffés et son haut en lambeaux était dans sa main droite.

« Crie mon nom un peu plus fort, je crois que la moitié de la ville voisine n'a pas eu la chance de t'entendre. » lui suggéra-t-elle en atteignant son niveau, ses sourcils froncés avec exaspération.

Blaise la serra dans ses bras si fort que ses pieds décollèrent du sol.

« Tu es là. » chuchota-t-il, sa figure nichée dans son cou.

« Je suis là. » hocha la tête Imane en lui tapotant le dos.

« J'ai cru que… »

« Je sais. » l'interrompit-elle et elle le serra elle aussi dans ses bras, plus fort encore. « Je sais. »

Blaise ne sut pas combien de temps exactement dura leur étreinte mais lorsqu'ils furent de retour dans la voiture, son esprit était encore groggy par le choc. Le regard éteint, il regarda la route défiler, ses jambes ramenées contre son torse, ses baskets délaissées à ses pieds.

« Tu veux me demander quelque chose. » devina Imane au bout de vingt minutes de route.

Blaise ferma les yeux. Hocha négativement de la tête.

« Tu peux. » reprit sa mère un peu plus bas.

« Je sais. » répondit-il alors. « J'ai juste peur de la réponse. »

 **ϟ**

 **ϟ**

Par la fenêtre de la cuisine, Blaise observa le centre-ville de Godric's Hollow. Ses lumières étaient si lointaines et si floues qu'elles auraient pu appartenir à une toute autre ville. Aucun touriste visitant les petites rues dallées bordés de boutiques fleuries et restaurants pittoresques n'aurait pu deviner qu'à quelques kilomètres de là, séparé par une zone industrielle, se trouvait un champs. Et personne n'aurait pu croire qu'au beau milieu de ce champs se trouvait une seule petite maison et rien d'autre autour. Pas de pharmacie, supermarchés, pas même de boulangerie. Rien. Juste un lampadaire, une route, et un parterre de blé s'étendant jusqu'à ce que la forêt ne prenne le relai.

Blaise se demanda si Draco avait déjà traversé cette route au dos de son scooter, le même qu'il avait reçu à sa majorité. Ils avaient tellement bus ce soir là… c'était mémorable. Le brun avait encore les photos de la fois où ils seraient jeté du toit de son balcon pour atterrir dans une pile de neige. Et ce soir, il se posait toutes sortes de questions lui torturant inutilement l'esprit. S'était-il déjà aventuré dans le secteur ? Avait-il ralenti devant sa porte et hésité à y toquer ? Combien de temps avait-il pris pour se raviser ? Combien de sms avait-il songé à lui envoyer avant de changer radicalement de numéro ?

 _Tac._

Blaise serra des poings puis des dents. Il refusait de commencer à sursauter au moindre petit bruit. Hors de question. Prenant une soudaine inspiration nasale, le jeune homme se dirigea vers le centre de la cuisine pour y récupéré la bouilloire brûlante. Il disposa deux tasses sur le plan de travail - une pour lui, une pour sa mère – et fit couler l'eau chaude à l'intérieur, les remplissant presque à ras-bord. Il attrapa ensuite la petite boite rectangulaire à l'intérieur de laquelle se trouvait une impressionnante collection de sachets de thés et piocha deux Earl Grey nature qu'il laissa infuser pendant quelques minutes. Adossé pendant ce temps contre l'évier, il tourna à nouveau la tête en direction de la fenêtre. C'était comme si un long drap noir avant été déployé au-dessus des cieux l'obscurité était partout et les étoiles, nulle part.

« Blaise ! »

Le concerné se redressa aussi tôt, tendu comme un fil, et fixa de deux grands yeux ronds la porte entrouverte de la cuisine. Avait-il rêvé ou était-ce réellement la voix paniquée de sa mère qu'il venait d'entendre ?

« Blaise ! Viens vite ! _Vite_ ! »

Aucune hallucination ; sa mère était bel et bien en train de crier à l'aide depuis l'étage. Abandonnant ses deux thés sur la table, Blaise fonça hors de la pièce et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers pour atteindre le premier palier en une seule poignée de secondes. Après être rentrés, vingt minutes plus tôt, ils avaient transporté tous deux le corps de l'étrangère à la salle-de-bain et Imane avait enfilé des gants en plastique pour désinfecter ses plaies et luis faire prendre un bain chaud de sorte de sorte à effacer par la même occasion toutes traces d'empreintes digitales sur sa peau. _On la déposera à l'hôpital demain_ , avait-elle annoncé avant de lui fermer presque la porte au nez et le cerveau encore embrumé de Blaise avait mis cinq bonnes minutes avant de réaliser qu'elle lui avait enfin donné raison. Pour l'heure, c'était l'avant-dernier de ses soucis. Enfonçant presque la porte du pied, Blaise écrasa sa main sur l'interrupteur et aboya, essoufflé :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? ! »

« Non !" s'écria alors Imane qui était accroupie juste à côté de la baignoire. Sa figure était défaite comme si elle venait tout juste de voir le Monstre du Loch Ness en personne. "Éteins la lumière !" ajouta-t-elle en pointant l'ampoule allumé d'un geste urgent.

« Éteindre la lumière ? » répéta Blaise, un peu troublé. « Pour quoi f... »

« Fais ce que je te dis. » exigea Imane.

Blaise haussa alors des épaules dans un _comme tu veux_ silencieux et appuya de nouveau sur le bouton de l'interrupteur, les plongeant ainsi dans le noir. Les plongeant _supposément_ dans le noir. Car lorsqu'on éteint la lumière principale d'une pièce, c'est ce qui est censé se passer, n'est-ce-pas ? Ladite pièce doit se retrouver plongée dans l'obscurité. Eh bien, loin de là. Pour la seconde fois de la journée, Blaise eut l'impression de sauter à pieds joints dans la seizième dimension.

Une lueur bleue, la même qu'il avait aperçu dans les champs en cherchant son ballon, s'élevait de la baignoire. La même baignoire dans laquelle Imane avait installé l'étrangère. Son corps avait glissé jusqu'au fond de l'eau, sa tête butant contre les parois de l'étroit habitacle, et sa chevelure flottait tout autour de sa tête comme des filaments d'or. Mais ce n'était pas le plus sidérant. Ce qui coupa net la respiration de Blaise, ce fut d'observer de ses propres yeux la peau translucide de l'inconnue s'illuminer, comme si de minuscules petites DEL fluorescentes se trouvaient sous son épiderme et clignotaient en cadence à la manière d'une guirlande de Noël. Du bout de ses doigts à l'extrémité de ses pieds en passant par ses tibias ou ses paupières ; absolument tout son corps scintillait. Et elle flottait dans cette eau bleutée, légèrement cambrée en avant, ses cuisses ramenées contre son ventre dans une posture fœtale.

« Est-ce que tu me crois, maintenant, maman ? » parvint miraculeusement à articuler Blaise tandis qu'à sa droite, Imane était paralysée sur ses deux jambes. « Est-ce que tu me crois ? »

* * *

 **Comme le disait l'héroïne de Mommy : "Les sceptiques seront confondus". Imane restera-t-elle sceptique face à toute cette situation surnaturelle ? La réponse dans le prochain chapitre, héhé. J'espère que celui-ci vous aura plu en tout cas ! Merci d'avoir lu. :)**

 **xo,**

 **IACB.**

 **.**

 **RAR :**

 **.**

 **Anabelle :** Merci beaucoup ! :) Je suis très contente que ce début te plaise, j'espère qu'il en a été de même avec ce chapitre. Et c'est en effet dans Trash Po que je développe également le pairing Blaise/Luna. Un délice, ces deux là !

.

 **Blue :** Haha, je suis contente que tu aies pu lire un de mes textes sans terminer avec le coeur fendu en deux ! Le premier chapitre était court car ce n'était qu'un prologue, j'espère m'être rattrapée avec celui-ci : Merci pour ta review. :)

.

 **Guest :** Merci ! Je suis très contente que ce début te plaise.

.

 **Rillette :** Je sais que je suis censée poster sur LC et Trash Po mais ces deux fanfics m'étouffent par moments, surtout LC, haha. Donc voici mon petit échappatoire ! Je suis contente qu'il te plaise. ;)

.

 **Liveinthecosmos :** Oh, j'espère ne pas te décevoir dans ce cas ! J'ai fait beaucoup de recherches concernant l'astronomie pour ne pas que la trame soit bourrée d'énormités et soit un minimum crédible. Croisons les doigts pour que cela soit le cas ! Merci pour ta review. :)

.

 **Who I Am :** Ooh, que de gentilles choses... merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu tout autant que le prologue. :)

.

 **Prochain chapitre à la prochaine pleine Lune. ;)**


End file.
